It is now common for mobile cellular telephones to have games that are embedded in the system software. These games are bundled with the mobile telephone when it is sold.
It has recently become possible to download games to a mobile cellular telephone over the air (or by any other means). This allows a mobile cellular telephone to be reprogrammed with a new game.
The downloading of games over the air allows a user of a mobile telephone to customize his or her mobile telephone so that it has his or her favorite games.
It is now also possible to play multi-user games via a mobile cellular telephone. The user of the mobile telephone typically logs onto a remote server to play the game with other people who have logged on either through their own mobile telephones or, for example, via the Internet. Another user of a mobile telephone may, for example, form a local ad-hoc network with other local wireless gaming devices, using for example BLUETOOTH technology.
It is also common practice for users of mobile cellular telephones to update their telephones regularly either by buying a new telephone or by buying accessories that augment the functionality of their existing telephone.
It would be desirable to marry the trends for updating telephones with the trend for mobile gaming to create a new gaming experience.